Episode 3: "Surprise Attack"
Opening Song: "Crawl" Ending Song: "HIKARI" Production Cast Director: Kunihisa Sugishima Series Composition: Michiko Yokote Original Creator: Yuhki Kamatani Character Design: Kazunori Iwakura Music: Michiru Ooshima Production: J.C.Staff Published: Monthly GFantasy Voice Cast Yoite: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English) Miharu Rokujou: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English) Tobari Durandal Kumohira: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Eric Vale (English) Kouichi Aizawa: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Chris Burnett (English) Raimei Shimizu: Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Kate Oxley (English) Yukimi Kazuhiko: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English) Kotarou Fuuma: Ryotaro Okiayu (Japanese), Sonny Strait (English) Episode Summary Shortly after arriving, Raimei and the others find out that the Fuuma village is under attack by the Kairoushu. It turns out that their target this time is the village’s kinjutsu (禁術), i.e. forbidden technique. Despite the village's ninjas best efforts and the sudden arrival of Tobari, the kinjutsu scroll easily falls into the hands of Yukimi Kazuhiko, along with Kairoushu’s “monster” ninja, Yoite, stepping in and unleashing a technique that attacks his opponent from within. To make matters worse, Yoite also points out to Kazuhiko that the Shinrabanshou is here. Realizing how powerful their enemies are and that Fuuma Kotarou doesn’t seem to be around, Tobari tells the others to escape while he tries to buy them some time. Fuuma ninja helpless.jpg|Fuuma ninja helpless Yukimi points gun.jpg|Yukimi points gun Caught up.jpg|Caught up Raimei clashes.jpg|Raimei clashes Tobari defends.jpg|Tobari defends Miharu Yoite arrives.jpg|Yoite arrives As Miharu, Raimei, and Kouichi make a break for it, they are able to recover the scroll at the same time with the help of Miharu’s "technique". In the meantime, Tobari has his hands full with Yoite and can barely repel his technique, so the other Kairoushu ninjas give chase. Raimei, taking notice to their pursuers, tells Miharu and Kouichi to keep going while she stays behind to dispatch some of the enemy ninjas. Raimei eventually catches up to them again though, and Kazuhiko realizing the mission didn’t quite go according to plan, backs off since it’s against his personal policy to not continue under these circumstances. Go to safety.jpg|Go to safety Miharu, Kouichi, and Raimei runs.jpg|Miharu, Raimei, and Kouichi runs Miharu uses technique.jpg|Miharu uses technique Raimei buys them time.jpg|Raimei buys time Yukimi backs out.jpg|Yukimi backs out Yoite and Tobari.jpg|Yoite and Tobari Miharu and the others then meet up with Tobari again, who is still fighting with Yoite. Tobari tells the others to not get close though, since his opponent is using a forbidden technique known as “Kira” (気羅). While Tobari tries to understand the technique in an attempt to get the upper hand, he finds himself caught in it. Yoite then proceeds to take out Kouichi and Raimei as well. In a last ditch effort to protect Miharu, Tobari steps in front of him, and is almost killed. Yoite was still able to hit Miharu's right eye with the Kira technique. Miharu then screams out in desperation, prompting Kotarou's arrival in the form of a giant cat, and swipes Yoite away. Yoite twists Kouichi's arm.jpg|Yoite twists Kouichi's arm Yoite kicks Raimei out.jpg|Yoite kicks Raimei out Turn of events.jpg|Turn of events Tobari unseals.jpg|Tobari unseals Miharu screams out.jpg|Miharu screams out Kotarou arrives.jpg|Kotarou arrives for help Category:Episode